This invention relates to a remote control system adapted for a marine propulsion unit, and more particularly to an improved remote control system which includes a remote operator for actuating a controlled element through an electric actuator unit, and a detecting arrangement including detectors for detecting the position of the operator transmitting means and the position of the transmitting means associated with the controlled element wherein the output characteristics of a detector may be adjusted relative to its corresponding input or relative to the other detector.
One type of remote control arrangement has been proposed which is employed on certain water craft to electrically operate a controlled member on an associated marine propulsion unit. With this type of arrangement, movement of a remote operator effects movement of the controlled member through an electric actuator which is powered by a storage battery on the water craft. A detection-control system is provided which controls the actuator so that the detected position of the remote operator and controlled member normally correspond. This type of arrangement has certain advantages. For example, this arrangement does not require the use of cables extending the entire length between the remote operator and the controlled member and therefore has the advantage of reducing the operational load normally associated with purely mechanically operated remote control systems. However, this arrangement has certain disadvantages associated with it as well. For example, it is usually through a cable that the actuator is connected to the controlled member, or through a cable that the operator or actuator is linked to the detection system. With repeated use, these cables are apt to exhibit some poor transmissibility which may be caused by their resistance against bending or dimensional errors such as too much "play" in the system. This may, in turn, result in insufficient shift strokes and may impose certain limitations with respect to cable arrangements.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a remote control system for a marine propulsion unit which improves the transmissibility of the cables and the actuation of the controlled member of the system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system which includes a remote operator, an actuator for actuating a controlled element in response to movement of the operator, and a detecting arrangement wherein the detection output characteristics of the position detector associated with the controlled element transmitting means is adjusted relative to its input.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system which includes a remote operator, an actuator for actuating a controlled element in response to movement of the operator, and a detecting arrangement wherein the detection output characteristics of the operator transmitting means position detector is adjusted relative to its input.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system which includes a remote operator, an actuator for actuating a controlled element in response to movement of the operator, and a detecting arrangement wherein the detection output characteristics of the operator and controlled element transmitting means position detectors are adjusted relative to their respective inputs and relative to each other.